


Wake Up

by Jessymessy101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Marvel Universe, Slash, Slow Build, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Steve and Tony are Hunters!They get called in to help Sam and Dean track down a Djinn, but when they arrive in town things aren't all they appear to be, especially for Steve.Based on the Fanvid 'Wake up' by Firenstone on Youtube : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQrMOlZmWxg





	1. Life on the road

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet to kick off the story!

The beeping was persistent as it rang out into the darkened room, the only light streaming in through a small slit in the bent and broken blinds. 

The beeping was getting annoying, a hand reached out into the darkness searching the table top for the offensive object, there was a loud crash as the alarm clock was thrown out into the room smashing against the wall on the far side. The dust that had been collecting on the table was brushed through the air and was now being illuminated by the sun-stream above his head, he followed the particles as they swirled and danced across the light blown into a different direction by his exasperated sigh. 

“Time to get up” the voice was soft and whispered gently against his ear, he could feel the warm breath of the man standing by the side of the bed. He groaned and rolled over squeaking the springs of the old mattress.   
“Come on, up!” he felt a hand on his shoulder before being blinded by the synthetic light from the dirty brown lamp next to him hit his face lighting up the room. 

“Do you have to be so rough?” he finally spoke his voice hoarse from sleep and most likely inhaling too much dust from this old room. 

“I wasn’t rough, you’re just difficult now get up we have to get moving” The other man in the room was already up and dressed and busy packing a bag over on the other double bed in the room, it was a regular occurrence as he hardly ever slept so he liked to keep busy doing something productive. 

“Alright I’ll get up, what’s your rush anyway it's not like we have a job to get to” the man in the bed moaned sitting up in the bed running his hand through his unruly hair and scratching at his perfectly styled beard. 

“Actually we do have a job, I got a call from a couple of other hunters next state over, they have a case they’ve been working for a few weeks now and are getting close to figuring it out but they need an extra set of hands” he continued to pack clothes neatly into the duffle bag never pausing for breath he was calculating and precise. 

“Last I checked we didn’t play well with others” Getting up from the bed he made his way into the side bathroom running the tap to splash water over his face, there was no time for a shower not now they had a plan in place. 

“Well, I figured we haven’t seen any cases since we took out that vamps nest last week and we are only a days drive away” The guy in the bathroom poked his head around the corner of the door to get a clear view of his companion. 

“We trust these guys?” 

“As far as killing the bad thing goes…yes”

“Alright, let me just finish up in here and we can head out after breakfast” he ducked back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

“No time, we need to be hitting the road” he poked his head back out the door with a toothbrush in his mouth and a look of annoyance plastered on his face. 

“No breakfast?” 

“No time, I’ve got a bag of chips and some water in the car you can have those” he finished packing his bag throwing his jumper over the top and zipping it up. 

“You spoil me” the toothbrush bounced in his mouth as he spoke and he ducked back into the bathroom to finish up. 

“I’ll wait in the car,” he shouted at the other man before slinging his bag over his back and heading for the door, car keys in hand. 

“Hold on Steve!” He shouted at his friend…Steve…dashing out of the bathroom and grabbing his already packed bag from the foot of his messed up bed, he never bothered to unpack much just the things he needed as they never stayed in one place long enough. 

“Hurry up Tony” Steve shouted from the street his foot holding the door to the room open, his hand placed firmly on his hip in annoyance. 

“Coming” Tony flung his bag over his back and raced for the door slamming his free hand across Steve’s chest as confirmation that he was ready to go. 

“Get in the car will ya” Steve sighed the annoyance evident but he couldn’t help but smile as his friend jumped into the passenger seat of the slightly beat up looking dark blue 1970s Dodge Challenger. He closed the door to the motel room and climbed into the driver’s seat of his old car throwing his bag on the back seat, the hum of the engine started up and rumbled as he pulled out of the space.


	2. New Town New Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hopefully going to be a slow burner or at least try to be so sorry nothing exciting has happened yet but in the next chapter the boys all meet and start the fun task of research!!

There was a hiss of steam from the coffee machine and a chime of the bell hanging on the front door as they sat in comfortable silence eating their breakfasts. Breakfast consisted of a bowl of oat grain cereal with a side of fruit salad for Sam and an oversized plate of pancakes and bacon drowning in syrup for Dean. They had been on their current case for nearly three weeks now and were getting closer to their target. They had been drawn into the small town when Sam came across a news article involving a number of disappearances in one town over the course of a few months with someone seeming to go missing on the same day at the start of each month. 

The chatter in the diner was just loud enough for them to discuss their hunt openly without getting strange looks from people if they kept their voices low enough. 

“Good news, Bobby’s managed to wrangle up a couple of hunters one state over, they just finished a case and can be here in a day or two” Sam announced clicking his phone off and returning it to his pocket. 

“Great, anyone we know?” Dean was skeptical about hunters as it was let alone ones he didn’t know so he liked to make sure he knew what they were getting into before joining another couple of hunters. 

“Steve Rogers and Tony Stark never heard of them but Bobby says they’re good” Sam mumbled through a mouthful of cereal. 

“Stark? Now there is a name I recognize” Dean always spoke with his mouth full his manners hadn’t improved with age. 

“How do you know him?” 

“Don’t you remember that hunter dad worked with once? What was his name? Harry? No…Howard! Howard Stark that was the guy, dad wrote in his journal about a case he worked over in New York back when he was first starting out” Dean grabbed the worn journal from the duffle bag on the seat next to him, flipping through it till he found the page he was looking for “Here it is, they took out a Djinn together” Dean turned the book around to show Sam the paragraph of rough scribbles his dad had jotted down. 

“Dad’s written here that Stark was taken by the Djinn, he had to go in after him to drag him back to reality” Sam muttered scanning his finger over the words. 

“What was the dream?” Dean shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. 

“Dad doesn’t go into much detail just says that Stark was some billionaire inventor in the dream” Sam hummed at the limited details trying to imagine what he saw inside Howard Starks dream. 

“Right so this Tony guy must be his son then?” Dean changed the subject back to the new hunters. 

“Must be, guess we’ll find out tomorrow....they just text me” Sam held out his phone for Dean to read. 

New Message:  
Setting off, be there tomorrow morning will text again when we’re close  
~Rogers

“Straight to the point, I think I’m starting to like this dude” Dean scoffed down the last piece of pancake gulping down his now cold coffee. 

“Yeah, you would! Are you nearly ready by the way? We have a bunch of lore to get through before tomorrow” Sam wasn’t trying to nag but he knew Dean would only ever see his instructions as nagging. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m done let’s get out of here” Dean threw a couple of bills on the table and climbed out the booth following Sam out into the parking lot. 

……………………

The drive was mostly spent with Tony asleep against the window and Steve trying to stay awake with copious amounts of service station coffee and energy drinks. It was around 3 am when they finally passed the sign on the outskirts of their destination. Steve took a chance look over at Tony to see he was still fast asleep, as he had been for the past three hours since their last stop. The town was quiet as you would expect from a small town with a limited population at 3 am, but there was something off about this town that Steve couldn’t quite work out. The streetlights flickered as he passed almost like they were following him down the main high street into town he shrugged away the thought and kept driving. Steve struggled to keep his eyes focused on the road at the flashing lights, the road came to an end at the town square and followed it right round back on itself. There was a cheap looking hotel in the corner of the square the lights above the door also flickered as he parked up in one of the bays by the entrance shutting off the engine. He took a moment to lean forward and look up at the Hotel light sighing as he took at the outward appearance of the building. It looked as if it hadn’t seen custom in a decade, the windows were either cracked or stained along the rims and the crumbling brickwork along the front entrance didn’t bring about confidence in Steve. 

“We here?” Tony grumbled from beside him, his voice weak with sleep he obviously needed it after their last case. The vamps nest they had taken out over a week ago now had been bigger than they expected and a little more trying than Steve would admit but it had clearly taken its toll on Tony, he wasn’t as young as he once was or pretended to be. 

“Yeah buddy we’re here” Steve didn’t wait for a response he just wanted to get to bed he had been awake far too long to construct and hold a conversation right now. He jumped out the car heading into the old building.

……………………

Steve wasn’t surprised to find they had rooms available and was even less surprised when he saw the state of the room. Two double beds with stained sheets and a strange smell emitting from the space. 

“You do know how to treat a guy” Tony commented beside him as he made his way into the room turning his nose up at the yellow stains on the bed sheets. It wasn’t like they weren’t used to rubbish hotel rooms but this was something else entirely, this looked like it came straight out of a horror film.

“Let's just try and get some sleep alright” Steve dumped his bag on the nearest bed stripping the top sheet away only to reveal another stain on the one beneath it. “It’s a good job I pack a sleeping bag” Steve rummaged around his duffel and brought out his rolled up sleeping bag, he stripped away the last of the sheets till it was just the mattress left and placed his sleeping bag out across the top. 

“Well I for one am not sleeping on that” Tony pointed at the other bed in the room, he had grown up with a relatively normal childhood, normal for a hunters kid anyway. They had a house in the suburbs and a minivan with a white picket fence, the American dream. 

“Where are you going to sleep?” Steve wasn’t in the mood for one of Tony’s temper tantrums. 

“I’ll take the sofa” Tony threw himself onto the surprisingly clean looking two-seater. It wasn’t long before Tony was snoring softly his hand hanging off the edge of the sofa clinging loosely to his bag strap. Steve smiled at his friend taking in how adorable he looked right now, despite seeing Tony asleep for pretty much the whole drive down here he hadn’t truly appreciated the sight until now. Tony was like a child the majority of the time it was a key feature of his personality and one that he found both annoying and endearing about Tony. 

Steve moved across the room grabbing a spare blanket he kept in his bag and draping it over Tony who stirred slightly at the touch. Steve froze not wanting to wake the man before carefully slipping Tony’s shoes off so he could be a bit more comfortable. 

“Goodnight Tony” Steve whispered leaving the other man to rest before he climbed into his bed. The flickering of the Hotel sign caught his eye through the window as he watched the ‘H’ flicker once more and cut out, completely darkening the room. Steve’s eyes went funny at the change, making the room seems almost unfocused and the sting in his eye created a shimmer around the edges of the objects in the room. He rubbed his eyes trying to get a focus but nothing seemed to work, “You must be tired Rogers” He laughed to himself but something about the experience didn’t seem all that funny. He squashed the feeling by getting comfortable in the sleeping bag and attempting sleep.


	3. Just a dream

The sky was on fire the world around him spinning as people ran screaming in all directions, there was a car off to his right that had been flipped over onto its side he ran to take cover. He could make out a red blur darting across the sky chasing after one of the metal monsters straining his eyes to keep up with the speed of it all.   
The ground beneath him rumbled he could feel the vibrations course through him as the loud thunder came from the largest monster in the sky. 

“Tony, that’s a one-way trip” he found himself saying but looking around something at the back of his mind wondered where exactly Tony was. 

“Save it for when I get back soldier” Tony replied his voice coming through on the earpiece that Steve didn’t even realise he was wearing. 

Steve had managed to clear the street his shield in hand now looking up at the sky once more watching the red blur sore through the sky heading straight for the gaping wormhole that had been ripped into the sky. 

“You fool” A small part of him hoped that Stark had heard him as he disappeared into the void. A few moments passed in which Steve held his breath hoping that despite all odds he would see Tony appear in that sky. The monsters began to fall bringing down a few smaller buildings as they went. The foot soldiers suddenly hit the floor shutting down, as a bright glow appeared in the void he’d done it! 

Tony wasn’t coming back…suddenly the realisation that Tony was gone hit him in his chest but he couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, couldn’t breathe! He just stood there in the decimated city street surrounded by the carnage waiting for the one thing he held dear in this world…this world?

The void began to close engulfing the sky around it spiralling into a single point and flash in the sky as it finally closed, closed on Tony. 

The red blur was falling to the ground, falling, falling…. Falling! 

Steve was on his back in the darkness with both of his hands gripping the edges of the bed, holding on…. Falling. He took a deep breath, as he shot up in the bed his sleeping bag was wrapped around his legs in an unrecognisable mess. Wiping at his face he could feel the extent of sweat dripping off his forehead and the damp collar of his t-shirt as he peeled the wet fabric from his skin. Steve was struggling to compose his breathing as he took in the surroundings he was back in the hotel room where he had fallen asleep early that morning. He could just about make out the shape of Tony on the sofa across the room…Tony! He was back he was ok! That was something at least and the realisation seemed to bring his heart rate back down to an almost normal beat. 

“Steve? You okay?” The voice was laced with concern. Steve reached across and hit the lamp switch illuminating Tony’s features. 

“Yeah, sorry bad dream” Steve didn’t want to alarm Tony but something felt off about that dream it had felt too he could still feel the heat of the flames and the stench of the battle. 

“You’ve been having quite a few of those lately” It was more of a statement than a question, Tony had been by Steve’s side for so long he had learnt enough about the guy to know when something was bothering him. 

“It’s fine honestly, they’ll pass they usually do” Steve wouldn’t admit it but he had been having these dreams for a while now but it was only recently they were getting more extreme. The events in the dream always involved Tony and a group of people he had come to know only in his dreams. 

“Okay, if you’re sure?” Tony dropped the matter, for now. Steve clicked his phone on checking the time. 

7:07

“We should get up really I told those guys we would meet them early” Steve untangled his legs to get free attempting to stand his legs felt unsteady beneath him the same hazy shimmer surrounded them as he looked down, he quickly blinked it away clearing his vision and headed for the bathroom. 

“Just a dream” Steve muttered to his reflection in the mirror splashing cold water over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said they would meet up with the guys but they DEFINITELY will in the next chapter...promise.


	4. Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have been giving the blessing of the original creator of this idea to continue writing, which is a fab feeling! So I'm excited to get writing this story properly now!

The Diner was just down the street Steve could see it from the hotel window so they decided to walk the short distance across the square. They were due to meet these hunters over breakfast before running over the facts of the case. Steve would never say it out loud but he was nervous, he didn’t like working with strange hunters but these guys had a reputation and he wasn’t sure whether this made him more nervous or more relaxed. 

It was early in the morning and the sun was still rising over the town as they made their way into the Diner, Tony trailing behind yawning loudly in Steve’s ear. 

“Do you have to?” Steve moaned over his shoulder as he scanned the room for the hunters they were meeting. 

“Sorry, I’m tired!” Tony looked tired with the dark marks under his eyes and the messy bed hair clearly he hadn’t slept all that well on the sofa. “Anyway, where are these guys we’re supposed to be meeting?” Tony had wandered over to a display stand with tourist leaflets and was flicking through them one by one. 

“I’ll text them, let them know we’re here…Come on Tony!” Steve spotted what Tony was doing and getting annoyed ushered him into a booth in the corner of the diner away from prying ears. Steve’s phone buzzed in his hand. 

“They said they’re just outside” Steve arched his head looking out the window. 

“That must be them,” Tony almost shouted for some reason he seemed excited about the concept of working with these hunters.   
Sam and Dean entered the diner looking around the room, there weren’t that many people in. An elderly couple at the other end of the diner drinking coffee and a lonely man in a suit having his breakfast on a table nearby made up the customers in the diner. Steve watched as the pair at the door pointed over towards him and Tony before cautiously making their way towards them. 

“You the hunters?” Tony jumped in before anyone could speak. 

“Keep your voice down Tony, we’ve talked about this” Steve warned trying to keep his voice low smiling across at suit man who had given Tony a strange look at his outburst. 

“Yeah, I’m Sam this is my brother Dean, nice to meet you guys” Sam shook Steve’s hand firmly putting across an air of professionalism. 

“Good to meet you, Sam, I’m Steve, this loud mouth over here is Tony” Tony nodded from his seat at the two men not bothering to get up like Steve had. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving, lets order before we get down to the case” Dean took a seat on the other side of the booth shortly followed by Sam who had waved over the waitress behind the counter. 

They took their order quickly, Dean wasting no time seemingly having memorised the menu before arriving running off his order with ease. When the waitress left for the kitchen leaving the four men alone they wasted no time getting down to business. 

“So Bobby was sketchy on the details, care to elaborate on what we are dealing with here?” Steve began pointing his questions towards Sam sitting across from him. 

“We’ve been here a few weeks now and in that time the disappearances have increased, one a week now rather than one a month” Sam began, “We spoke with the only witness who claims they saw a guy glowing blue”. Tony shot his gaze up at Sam in shock realisation. 

“That sounds like a Djinn?” Tony sounded worried almost scared at the idea as he shot his worried look over at Steve who glanced over at his briefly to reassure him. 

“We think so” Sam glanced over at his brother as a sign to take over. 

“We figured now you guys are here we would start checking all the abandoned buildings in town see if we can't track down this sucker” Dean spoke with a hushed voice as he realised the guy in the suit nearby had been paying particular attention to them since Tony’s outburst. 

“Sounds good to me, should we split up and cover more ground?” Steve was working on the logistics of working with these two. His nerves had settled now they had actually sat down with them and been chatting for a while but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. 

“I think we’ll cover more ground if we work together, we can check the buildings faster” Sam reasoned. Looked like they were going to be sticking with these two for longer than Steve had originally wanted, he had hoped they would get in sort out the problem and be out of town again in a few days. 

“Alright sounds good to me,” Steve paused a moment as the waitress came back over with their breakfasts smiling politely as a thank you to the woman she left them alone once more. 

“We’ll meet up tonight and head to the first location, in the meantime we should do a bit more research” Sam loved his research and Steve noted the exasperated sigh from Dean as Sam suggested research. 

“All right nerd, you do your research I’m going to interview that witness again I got the feeling she was hiding something about her friend's disappearance” Dean scoffed down his food talking with his mouth full. Tony had remained quiet allowing Steve to take the lead, a regular thing between the pair, finally spoke up. 

“I’d like to come with you, to speak to the witness that is, is that okay?” Tony muttered he didn’t fully trust these guys yet and the way Steve was tensed up against him he could tell Steve didn’t either but Tony had his own agenda now they were dealing with a Djinn. 

“Sure, if that’s okay with your partner here” Dean looked over at Steve who had given him a questioning look. 

“He doesn’t need my permission” Steve replied slightly annoyed at the slight insinuation that he was in charge or that he gave the orders. They were a team he and Tony they watched out for each other and had been doing for as long as he could remember. 

“Sorry, muscles did I touch a nerve?” Dean was teasing and Sam could easily see that but also knew his brother was good at getting to people with his jokes and this would quickly escalate if he didn’t step in. 

“Dean! Sorry, Steve, my brother is an idiot” Sam reassured which seemed to settle Steve for a moment, “Tony if you and Dean interview the witness me and Steve can head to the library and do some research into the lore, sound like a plan?” Sam asked the table trying to bring the conversation back to mutual ground. The other men at the table visibly relaxed as they nodded each in turn. 

“Great, whenever you’re ready” Dean shuffled himself up the booth pushing into Sam to get him to move. Tony pointed past Steve who took that as his note to get up.   
Steve waited until Tony was close enough to whisper in his ear before speaking, “Just be careful okay, remember what we’re dealing with here” Steve pressed his hand against Tony’s upper arm giving it a squeeze, not as a warning but more as a reassurance to stay safe and that he would be there when he got back. Tony smiled slapping his hand gently over Steve’s cheek before following Dean out the diner. 

“We should get going too” Sam broke Steve from his stare watching Tony leave his stomach churning with worry for his friend. 

“Yeah, let's get this done” Steve brushed past Sam hardly acknowledging him standing there making a b-line for the door he didn’t want to waste any more time he wanted to get out of this town and away from these hunters.


	5. Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to finish this story! I am determined...I will try and update as often as I can but I have two jobs and struggle to find time these days.   
> This is a bit of a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Tony was nervous, he hadn’t spoken up in the diner after they mentioned the Djinn and if he was honest he was scared but he would never let that show.   
Climbing into the passenger seat of a 1969 Chevy Impala, in very good condition, he thought to himself, Tony tried to keep any and all conversation on the case in front of them. 

“So, what do you think this witness is hiding?” Tony asked trying to get a ground starter on the case before they got there. 

“I think she lied about where her friend was taken, I think perhaps she knows something about where she’s gone” Dean was facing the road his hands gripping the wheel tightly, so tightly Tony could see the whites of his knuckles. 

“What makes you think she’ll tell us?” 

“She’ll tell us if she wants to help her friend” Dean’s voice was almost threatening and this did nothing for Tony’s anxiety about being alone in the car with this stranger. 

“I take it you’ve hunted Djinn before?” Tony asked he wanted to know that these hunters knew what they were doing because he also knew just what a Djinn was capable of. 

“Yeah, I was taken by a Djinn once, Sammy had to come into my dream to drag me out before killing the bastard that put me there” Tony could see behind Dean’s eyes that he had witnessed far too much in his life that no man should ever have to go through but that he was a stronger person for it. He reminded him of Steve in that way, strong, brave and deep down despite putting on a front he was scared or at the very least struggling with the things they’ve been through. 

“I’m sorry” was all Tony could think to say. 

“What about you? Ever met a Djinn?” Dean knew that this guy’s father had hunted a Djinn back in the day with his dad but that’s not to say Tony had ever met one. 

“Once, when I was a kid…” Tony couldn’t bring himself to finish the story. 

“A kid? How long have you been hunting?” 

“Too long” Tony sighed looking out the window trying to indicate to Dean that the topic was closed. 

“I hear ya” Dean focused on the road and they settled into a silence. 

………………………..

Steve and Sam had decided to head back to the motel that the brothers were staying at to look into the lore. They had been at it for a good hour sitting quietly working away on their respective research until Sam chimed in. 

“I think I found something” he was like a giddy kid who had discovered a new bike under the tree at Christmas. 

“Yeah?” Steve put down the book he was reading and made his way over to the table where Sam had his laptop open on a real estate page. 

“Yeah, so I looked into any real estate changes in the last few months trying to locate this thing and came across this industrial park about a mile outside of town” Sam clicked a few buttons and a series of images popped up. “The factories and warehouses are all closed now after the company that owned them went bust, but look here,” Sam pointed at the date of sale for one of the buildings. 

“What am I looking at exactly?” Steve wasn’t catching on.

“Steve, look! The date, the business went under and the buildings shut down exactly one week before the first disappearance” Sam was looking up at Steve expectantly waiting for him to figure it out. 

“You think that the Djinn saw an opportunity?” Steve was slowly realising Sam’s point as he took control of the laptop and scrolled through the pictures. 

“I think this Djinn saw a huge complex of abandoned buildings and decided to take up residence, it’s the perfect hiding place, it's huge so no one will unintentionally stumble across him and he can quite easily move around the buildings to keep any suspicion away” Sam watched as Steve scrolled through the images trying to get a read of the other mans thoughts, meanwhile Steve was hoping to pinpoint anything unusual in the photos that might give them a clue as to which building the Djinn was hiding in. 

“You think he’s in one of these buildings?” Steve asked sceptical of the idea but with nothing else to go on he had no choice but to consider it an option. 

“I do, and I reckon we should head down there and see what we can find” Sam had already jumped up from his chair and was busy packing up the weapons bag. 

“Just wait a minute, we can’t go in there…alone! We have no backup, no idea what we are looking for what if we get split up or worse attacked” Steve had a bad feeling about this. 

“We are both experienced hunters Steve I’m sure we can handle it…besides, we are only going to look around” Sam clicked the safety on his handgun, off then on. 

“What if we run into the Djinn?” Steve asked pulling the bag away from Sam to stop him a moment to listen. 

“Then we kill it!” Sam didn’t get in his face but he was facing him and his eyes screamed intimidation. 

Steve sighed swallowing down his fear and anxiety at the determination in Sam’s voice, he knew what it was like to be after something for so long and reaching that point in a case where you just want it to be over so you chase up any lead you can find. However, something about this case had felt wrong from the start and he was only here because he knew what it meant to Tony. 

“Fine! But you have to let your brother know where we are going and if anything happens I’m holding you responsible” Steve placed the bag back down on the table for Sam to finish up packing. 

“Let's go kill us a Djinn” Sam was far too excited about this and it made Steve nervous. 

…………………………………

Dean pulled up to the house shutting off the engine with a low rumble, the pair were now in complete silence the only sound to be heard was the clicks of the engine as it cooled down. 

“Alright, let me do the talking I’ve dealt with this girl before, just follow my lead” Dean turned to Tony handing him a small handgun just in case. 

“Thanks” Tony jumped out the car and tucked the gun into the back of his trousers. 

Dean had already made his way up the steps to the front door and was ringing the doorbell when he looked around and saw Tony still standing by the car, he waved his hand at the door in annoyance that he wasn’t standing next to him. Sprinting up the steps Tony flattened his hair back just as the door opened to reveal a young teenage girl with long blonde hair, she was in her slob clothes, a baggy t-shirt and a pair of grey tracksuit pants. 

“What do you want?” She seemed tired, probably explained the slacks, she was barring the way with her hand on the door and her other hand on the door frame blocking their entry. 

“Pleasant” Dean muttered under his breath raising his eyebrows at Tony, “I have some follow up questions” Dean turned his attention to the angry looking teen in the entrance. 

“I told you everything I know, we were at the park, we’d been drinking and all of a sudden we were attacked, Sophie was knocked out and carried off by the weird blue guy” She sounded so blunt, almost like she didn’t care her supposed best friend was still missing. 

“You don’t seem very concerned about your friend?” Tony finally spoke, the girl darted her eyes towards him in a menacing glare. 

“Who asked you? I’ve been through hell!” She shouted at him stepping closer to try and get in his face. 

“What about Sophie? Don’t you think she’s going through hell?” Dean spoke quietly and it was the first time Tony had heard Dean say anything with any heart or care to his tone. 

“Yeah but…” The girl stuttered but was cut off before she could continue. 

“But nothing…I need the truth, about where you were that night? I know you weren’t at the park…so where were you?” Dean cut straight to the point. The girl sighed taking a step back away from Tony, she ran his fingers through her hair in frustration. 

“I told her it was a bad idea!” 

“What was?” Dean pressed.

“The old industrial site, kids at school said it was haunted” She stopped to consider the two men in front of her, she cut herself off with a laugh, “this is going to sound crazy, this is why I didn’t tell you before”.

“And weird blue guy sounded…normal to you?” Dean suggested. 

“Well no but they could have been tattoos…right?” She was clearly battling the memories of that night, what she had seen would mess anyone up. 

“Right, so tell us about this ghost?” Dean brought it back around to the real purpose of being there. 

“It’s stupid, some people say that when the business went under the boss’s son killed himself cause he was so ashamed…” She looked at the confused looks on Tony and Dean’s faces, “Rumour is he made a dodgy deal and that’s why they went bust…anyway after he killed himself people started seeing things at the old factories and the haunting rumours began”. 

“What sort of things?” Tony asked finally becoming interested in what she had to say. 

“You know the usual, cold spots, things flying across the room, some people even say they’ve seen him” She was putting on her best ghost story voice but Tony wasn’t convinced by her attempt to be brave, he knew she was hiding something. 

“Have you seen him?” Tony asked she dropped her head she suddenly seemed embarrassed, possibly cause she had lied to Dean in the first place. Tony took a step closer, not to be threatening but to get her to open up, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded…she was terrified. 

“The guy that took Sophie?” Tony asked quietly putting his arm on her shoulder as a comfort, she nodded again and let the tears fall. 

“I told her it was dangerous and stupid but she wouldn’t listen…and now she’s gone!” The girl was sobbing now with a tight grip on Tony’s coat sleeve. 

“Okay, thank you, you’ve been really helpful” Dean muttered not really feeling all that comfortable with the crying teenager. “Tony let’s go” Dean darted down the steps leaving Tony to calm the girl down enough to leave her alone. Once she had begun to wipe her tears away Tony gave her a quick reassuring smile nodding a goodbye before joining Dean back at the car. 

“What was that?” Tony almost shouted when he climbed into the car Dean had already started the engine and had determination in his eyes. 

“We’ve already wasted enough time, now we have a location we can get this monster once and for all” Dean’s knuckles were white against the steering wheel again making Tony nervous. Tony made the smart decision to keep his mouth shut and let Dean drive him to a strange abandoned location in a strange town, alone. It was at this point he was regretting not letting Steve come with them. 

............................

Steve drove the short distance out of town to the industrial site, he was feeling sick his stomach churning every time they took a tight corner. Steve was trying to push aside the thoughts creeping into his head that something bad was going to happen, he suddenly thought of Tony alone with Dean. 

“I should let Tony know where we are” Steve broke the silence as they pulled into the arching entrance of the industrial park. 

“You seem worried?” Sam turned to look at Steve from the passenger seat the light from the sun washing over his face. 

“We look out for each other that’s all, I always tell him when I go off alone on a case” Steve was feeling anxious his fingers tapping on the steering wheel something wasn’t right. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Sam muttered looking back at the lore book in his lap. 

Steve didn’t answer instead he took his phone from his pocket and quickly composed a text to Tony. 

To: Tony  
Industrial park. bad feeling.   
From: Cap

Hitting send his anxiety settled slightly knowing that even if Tony didn’t get it right away at least he would know where he was if anything went wrong. 

Steve had driven between the narrow alleys between the buildings until they reached roughly the middle of the site coming to a stop by a floodlight on the side of the building the only light source in the dark alley. 

“The suns set already?” Steve looked up at the dark sky the stars twinkling down at him like they were mocking his sanity. 

“What you talking about the sun set hours ago” Sam muttered confused throwing the book on the back seat and swapping it out for the weapons bag. 

“It what? you know what never mind, lets just get this over with” Steve brushed it off, he was tired and anxious and not really focused, yeah that’s all it was. 

Steve climbed out the car looking up and down the street for any sign of life while Sam delegated weapons out. Sam handed him a Silver handled semi-automatic hand gun that had strange Celtic engravings down the handle and up the barrel he really was dealing with a hard core hunter. 

“Let’s do this” Sam cocked his gun arming it and heading off into the first building with his flashlight and gun at the ready. 

Steve mindlessly followed keeping his gun gripped tightly at his side ready for any danger. The first building was a huge warehouse that stretched a good distance but also allowed them to clear it faster as they could see throughout the whole building. 

“If they are all like this we’re going to be done before midnight” Sam joked putting his gun by his side relaxing a little at the sight of the empty room. 

“Let’s keep moving” Steve moved on past Sam heading back out the door into the next building, this one was a little different it was still a large warehouse but there were still stacks of shelves scattered throughout and a walkway running through the ceiling. 

Steve cautiously made his way down the first row of shelving units, his gun now raised and Sam’s flashlight leading the way. Every little noise or creak from the shelves made him jump, he wasn’t usually this jumpy but this didn’t feel right someone was watching. Sam twisted round the next corner stopping in his tracks his flashlight coming face to face with a towering figure of what appeared to be a man, his eyes were sharp and bright blue shrouded by dark tattooed designs that swirled over his features and up towards his hairless head. Sam hesitated his heart pounding, Steve froze too when he came round the corner his gun raised causing the man in front of him to begin to glow, he was glowing blue! 

The gunshot reverberated across the building shaking the shelves beside them and knocking Sam off balance as the sound pierced right in his ear. Steve’s gun was smoking at the barrel and the flash had caused him to go temporarily blind letting the blue man slip away into the darkness. 

“Damn!” Steve screamed sprinting down the aisles in pursuit, he had no clue where he was heading in the dark but he listened taking in every creak and footstep that echoed towards him. 

Left, he darted down the next aisle his heart racing and sweat beginning to drip down his face. Right, towards the metal stairs, the man wasn’t very stealthy as he clattered up the metal frame onto the walkway above. Steve took the stairs two steps at a time to catch up running down the walkway that shook under foot. Rounding the next corner Steve came face to face with the Djinn his tattoos now glowing brightly almost blindingly so his eyes were bright and glaring into his very soul. Steve couldn’t move something was holding him still the Djinn reached his hand slowly towards his forehead, Steve struggling against whatever was holding him back. A flash of pain shot through his head when he felt the fingertips hit his temple he fell backwards his back hitting the cold metal of the walkway. 

“Sleep” The last cold words he heard then he woke up.


	6. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since an update, I've been really busy with work and xmas and life but I've finally managed to get a short chapter written.

Steve’s eyes shot open they stung with the bright light coming from the ceiling to floor windows that surrounded him. He was laid out something comfy putting his hands out he ran his fingers over the solid rough fabric of the sofa he found himself on. Steve sat bolt upright taking in his surroundings. He was no longer in the warehouse that’s for sure, this room looked lived in, modern and well kept. It was a large open plan living room leading into a marble topped kitchen, the tall ceilings and windows all down one side of the room made the space seem larger than it probably was. 

The sun was hanging low on the horizon casting a glow over his face he got up and moved towards the wall of windows that overlooked the ocean, Steve took a moment to stare out across the water his thoughts falling away as everything seemed so much clearer here and not just his mind but the way the water looked. Steve glanced down and noticed that the building he was in hung out slightly over the cliff edge being held up by solid support beams. The water lapping against the cliff and wrapping itself around the support beams all seemed so crystal clear to Steve as if he had just woken up from a twenty-four hour nap fully rested and wide awake. 

“Where the hell am I?” He whispered, allowing his voice to filter out into the ocean. 

“You are in the residence of Mr Stark” A robotic voice rang out over the whole room like a loud speaker but who on earth was talking. Steve sprang back in surprise at the voice stumbling over the architectural steps up to the raised kitchen area falling on his arse. 

“Who said that?” Steve was breathing heavily as the fear took over him, not only did he have no clue where he was but there was a strange robotic voice speaking to him from an unknown source. 

“My name is Jarvis, sir, Mr Stark’s personal assistant, but you already know that” The robotic voice almost sounded like it found that funny, can robots find things funny, Steve thought.

“I know you?” Steve pulled himself up from the kitchen floor and leant himself against the middle counter, he was constantly looking around him at the ceiling down to the floor in search of the mysterious voice. 

“You do indeed” Steve could have sworn he heard the damn thing laugh robots don’t laugh! Steve was getting irritated now. How the hell did he get here the last thing he remembers is facing the Djinn with Sam and then…. nothing. 

“Mr Stark will be home shortly” the voice…Jarvis…sounded out once more and Steve calmed down slightly at the thought of seeing Tony. 

“Tony?” His stomach flipped, something wasn’t right he needed to get to Tony he needed to warn him tell him where he was. The back of his head began to burn like someone was pressing hot iron to the base of his skull, reaching round his clasped his hands over the pain trying to squeeze the pain away with his fingers. Steve’s face contorted in pain as he scrunched up his eyes and cried out with the intense heat over his head. Before long the pain engulfed him he doubled over, his knees collapsing beneath him hitting the hard concrete…no wooden floors…Steve’s eyes peeled open his vision blurred as the room twisted before him, suddenly the towering windows morphed into corrugated metal sheets hanging from a wall. Steve looked at the ground where his knees had hit the floor and he was surrounded by a puddle of red that seemed to be pooling to his right side. He wanted to scream but no sound came out only another shot of pain ran through his head as he strained to make any type of noise, he was stuck and possibly bleeding. The blood surrounding him rapidly began to swirl around him leaking a blue glowing liquid into the pool making it appear as if there were a life force running through his own. 

“Steve! Steve wake up!” That voice! Someone was calling him they were whispering like they didn’t want to be caught speaking but their voice was harsh almost urgent. Steve tried to lift his head but it rolled back hitting a wooden post behind him, that’s when he realised his hands were tied to something above his head stopping him from keeping his head upright as the strain from holding his arms up was weakening his whole body. 

“Steve! Wake up!” There was the voice again it was close by that much he knew almost so close he could feel him whole being reaching out to it as if he could touch it. 

“What…” Steve choked out his mouth tasted metallic as he spoke and something wet dripped from his lips as he spat to get the words out. 

“Don’t try and talk, I’m going to get you out of here okay” Sam was standing in front of him, Steve recognised the beige boots, he continued to stare blankly at the shoes trying to focus himself to this reality. Everything felt as if he should be here but something about the dream world in the cliff top mansion with the strange robotic voice felt so familiar and possibly even more real that his own reality. The two worlds had merged into one when he awoke but one seemed more like a dream than the other, he was struggling to come to terms with the idea that his own realism felt more like the dream. 

“Sammy! You in here?” Dean’s voice was loud and boomed through the halls reverberating off the metal walls in the small room they currently occupied. 

“Dean in here!” Sam shouted back seemingly unafraid of getting caught by the Djinn now backup had arrived. 

Dean came pounding through the open doorway, gun drawn, determination set in his eyes as he scanned the room. He spotted Sam first and lowered his gun slightly still holding it tight in his grasp ready to come flying up at a moments notice. 

“What the hell happened?” He spat at his brother as he began to help release Steve. As he hands lowered he almost collapsed to the floor the strength having left his body. Steve felt the strong hands of Sam and Dean wrap around his shoulders trying to hall him up to his feet but with little success, Dean lifted him up off the ground so his feet were flat to the floor and draped Steve’s arm over his shoulder letting him take his full weight. 

“We need to get out of here” Tony had followed shortly behind Dean into the room and had frozen still at the door when he saw the state of his friend. His face was white with fear, fear for his friend and fear for the impending danger. 

“Agreed, give me a hand with him and lets get out of here” Dean moved across the room dragging Steve beside him allowing a moments pause to let Tony take his other arm over his shoulder and lift his friend up taking more of his weight evening it out between them both. 

“What the hell did we get ourselves into Steve” Tony whispered as Steve’s face was close to his own keeping the moment private from the other two men beside them. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the cars, Dean handed the weight of the injured man over to Tony as he unlocked the impala and helped manoeuvre Steve onto the back seat. Once he was in Dean slammed the door shut taking his position in the drivers seat with Sam heading for his own car leaving Tony unsure what to do. 

“You ride with Sam, meet us back at the hotel” Dean ordered out the window, Tony wanted to argue to convince Dean to let him ride with them just so he could be with Steve, he was too worried to leave him. Before Tony could argue though Dean had revved up the engine and was high tailing it out of the industrial site down the dirt road. Tony stood a moment watching the bumper of the car bounce away carrying the one thing he held dear in this world away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, I've been crazy busy with life at the moment starting a new job and new hobby so haven't had time to update the bigger stories like this one and my other Tony/Steve AU. 
> 
> Short but sweet I hope this keeps you going till I can get the next chapter sorted.

Steve drifted in and out of consciousness as they drove along, every so often his eyes would peel open and focus on the street lights zooming past the window. All he could see was the night sky as he laid out on the back seat, he tried to look around the car to gather his senses spotting the back of Dean’s head in the drivers seat.

 

“You okay back there?” Dean practically shouted unsure whether or not Steve was completely awake, he must have been making some sort of noise that had gained Dean’s attention. “We’re almost there man, stay with me” Deans voice was a good way of grounding Steve it helped him regain enough consciousness to keep himself awake for the rest of the journey. When they arrived back at the motel he had regained enough energy to sit up in the seat and even pull himself from the car.

 

Tony and Sam had arrived shortly before them and as soon as Steve stepped out the car with a shaky leg that nearly collapsed beneath him, he felt Tony’s arm wrap around him to hold him upright.

 

“Come on you need sleep” Tony led the way to the room nodding a silent word of thanks over at Sam and Dean who didn’t move to follow, Dean looked like he wanted to say something to Sam but was waiting for some privacy.

 

Dean watched the pair move out of sight and once he was sure they were out of earshot he turned to Sam with absolute anger in his eyes.

 

“What the hell were you thinking, going in there alone?” Dean snapped not even letting Sam answer before shouting again. “It was a stupid thing to do and you shouldn’t have done it!”

 

“I shouldn’t have done it!” Sam snapped back, he was tired of his older brother telling him what to do. “I had a shot at killing this thing Dean, you would have done the same”

 

“You put yourself and someone else at risk by not waiting for me like I told you to!” Dean raised his voice even more.

 

“And do what? Wait around for the Djinn to take us both waiting for you to turn up!”

 

“You should have waited! Cause thanks to you that thing could still have a hold over Steve, you know how the Djinn work” Dean seemed to calm his voice down as he lowered his tone in case they could still hear him.

 

“I think I got to him in time” Sam muttered

 

“And what if you didn’t?” Sam didn’t respond to Dean’s question, it felt rhetorical; Dean huffed before storming off towards Steve and Tony’s room.

 

“Where are you going?” Sam shouted after him.

 

“To clean up your mess,” Dean snapped back.

 

……………………………………….

The knock on the door sent a chill down Tony’s spine, he knew logically it was probably just Sam or Dean but he couldn’t help be a little cautious not after what just happened.

 

“Who is it?” He hesitated at the door.

 

“It’s Dean…we need to talk” Tony opened the door wide and allowed the man to walk into the double room.

 

Dean looked across the room at the sleeping form of Steve on the far bed, he looked drained his skin was pale and his whole body shivered every few moments.

 

“How’s he doing?” Dean whispered to Tony who shut the door behind him and went to the mini fridge.

 

“He’s pretty shaken up, no real injuries to note other than a busted lip, he must have put up a fight” Tony hung his head sighing deeply as he struggled to hold back the tears.

 

“You said you hunted a Djinn before?” Dean asked taking the beer that Tony offered him and sat down at the small table.

 

“First time I met Steve actually, we were both 14 I was on a hunting trip with my Dad…it was a Djinn but I’d never come across one before…when we got to the things hide out there was Steve tied up like he was today” Tony’s voice was shaky as he glued his eyes to Steve clearly re-living the memory.

 

“How long had he been there?” Dean asked, he knew that the Djinn could keep their victims alive for years.

 

“No clue, when we got him out of there he said he couldn’t remember anything other than his name, we tried to track down his family but no luck…so he came with us” Tony’s face turned soft as he cracked a small smile.

 

“I take it you killed the last one?” Dean asked, the weight of what he was implying hitting Tony like a tonne of bricks.

 

“Yeah…” He hesitated before turned his gaze to meet Deans. “We need to go back and kill that thing”   
  
“I know…and we will, in the mean time you need to look after him make sure the Djinns effects on him are minimal” Dean instructed, he knew that the only way to break the hold of a Djinn was to kill it but in the mean time he could ground Steve to reality remind him what’s real.

 

“Keep him with me…got it” Tony nodded.

 

“You’re the best person to keep him grounded to reality, you know him best” Dean spoke his voice insinuating something he wasn’t quite saying out loud.

 

They fell into silence for a moment allowing Tony to watch Steve and Dean watching the pair of them.

 

“I’ll go grab us some dinner, you look after him” Dean got up and left without hesitation and without allowing Tony to say anything else.

 

Tony got up from the table and walked the short distance to the bed sitting down carefully so as not to wake Steve. The unconscious man shuddered in his sleep and Tony placed a reassuring hand over his forehead running his hand through his hair and wiping away the sweat that was pouring from him in the process.

 

“You’re okay,” Tony whispered placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He stayed sitting there stroking Steve’s hair and whispering gentle reassurances until Dean came back half an hour later with their dinner.


End file.
